Twirling
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Anthony Goldstein teaches his girlfriend Padma Patil to ice skate.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, and The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for the Ultimate Random Pairing on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for all the prompt in the Gert Yorkes figure. For The Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 373. Action: Ice Skating. For the Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge I wrote for the pairing of Padma Patil/Anthony Goldstein. I hope you all enjoy Twirling.**

"Let's go ice skating," Anthony Goldstein suggested to his girlfriend of a few months Padma Patil. It was a Saturday morning in January and the lake outside their small house had frozen over earlier that week. Anthony had even gone out and checked if it would be safe for them to go out on. He had been glad to find it had been solid enough. "I think you'll have a good time."

Padma fidgeted nervous. She'd never in all her whole life gone ice skating before. She'd always wanted to. It was one those birthday party options that she always wanted as a little girl. But her parents would always tell her no. That they had to do something that both girls wanted to do and Parvati never wanted to do what Padma did. "Can we do something else?" she asked warily.

"What's wrong, Padma?" Anthony had never seen his confident girlfriend so nervous before.

"I don't...don't know how to ice skate," Padma admitted hiding her face in her hands. She didn't like admitting she didn't know how to do something. She was a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake. They knew how to do almost everything.

Anthony laughed a bit. "Is that all?" he watched as she nodded. "I can teach you. It's actually pretty easy."

"But what if I'm not good at it?"

"You don't have to be good at everything. You do know that? Right?" A sigh left his lips. "Why are you like this?"

Padma stared at Anthony like he had grown another head. All her life she'd been taught that she had to do everything she put her mind to absolutely perfectly. Anything less than perfect was a failure in her parents mind. "All my life I've been told that everything I do has to been perfectly," she told him sadly. "Or as close to perfect as I can get. Or my parents considered it a failure."

"Padma," Anthony sighed feeling sorry for not just his girlfriend but also her twin sister, "I'm sorry your parents made you feel like you had do everything perfectly but that's not how it is with me. Why don't you just come with me and give ice skating a try?" He smiled encouragingly at her. "It'll be fun. I promise."

Padma nodded giving in knowing that Anthony would keep asking until she did. She nervously put her jacket and ice skates on following Anthony out back to the little lake that was at the edge of their property. She watched as Anthony took a lap around the lake twirling and leaping and doing all kinds of tricks. The sort of things she used to wish she could do when she was a little girl.

Finishing his lap around the lake Anthony skated back towards bank of the lake holding out his hand to Padma. "Let's start slowly," he suggested "with a simple glide."

Placing her hand in Anthony's Padma herself being pulled forward onto the ice. A squeal of surprise left her lips but she found herself still on her feet.

"You're alright, Pads," Anthony told her. "It's kind of like walking without taking the steps."

"It's easy for you say that," she scolded. "You make it look way to easy than it feels."

"Just give it a try."

Rolling her eyes she moved her feet forward like she was told still clutching tightly to Anthony's hand. Stumbling a couple of times it took her a moment to realize that she'd let go of Anthony's hand and was actually skating on her own. Soon she felt as clam and happy as Anthony looked as she skated with him side by side.

"You're a natural," Anthony told Padma stopping her and pulling her into a kiss.

Parvati watched the kissing couple from the back porch of their house. She'd come over to ask if Padma wanted to join her and Lavender for a shopping spree but decided against it. Padma looked like she was having fun enough right were she was.

**I hope you all enjoyed Twirling.**


End file.
